Wish of the Paper Crane
by Hikari Nanase
Summary: Two times two for the punishment of the silver fox. Two times two for the miracle of the paper crane.


"Wish of the Paper Crane"

9/13/02

**By:** Hikari 

**E-mail:** hikari_nanase@yyhmail.com

**Notes:** This was entirely made up. Don't use anything mentioned here as YYH foundation. 

~*~*~*~

            There is a legend, in a time when all three worlds were opened to one another, about the fox whose fur was made of pure silver. Many have hunted after this fox in hopes of spinning his fine hair into priceless thread- thread that was supposedly an embodiment of wealth and magic. Of course, the fox was a cunning creature- as cunning as he was evil. He would sneak away at the last moment, as though nothing had been in his place, but cold air.

            The fox was foolish, however. One day he came upon a pond to drink of its water. The water spoke to him: 'Thy soul is greedy. A greedy soul shalt be in debt to the future. Do not drink from my pool, or thou shalt be severely punished.'

            A sly, menacing grin crept upon the fox's lips, and to spite the pond further, he lowered his narrow head and began to drink voraciously. 

            'I hath warned thee, thou silly creature. I know much more than thou think. The fur upon thy body is finer than nymph dust and more prized than salamander blood. By the power of this pond's soul, I summon the water dragon to strip thee of thy pride and leave thee an ugly monster!'

            The water turned as black as coal ash, and suddenly, it began to swirl at the center of the pool, causing leaves to be torn from their branches, bamboo shoots to bend and snap, and the fox to go back on his haunches, his paws clinging desperately onto the slippery rock. The water seemed to be gathering together, leaving the pool barren and sticky with muck. From the gathering water, levitating in the air, came the water dragon. Its scales shone like a million pearls, and its eyes were bluer than sapphire. Furiously, the white dragon, Guardian of the Pond, tore after the fox, chasing him through the brush and deeper into the forest. Trees were leveled, creating more hindrance for the creature to contend with.

            But the fox was astonishingly fast and agile. It darted across the waves of grass- legs moving faster than the wind. He jumped and leapt over tumbled logs and rock- bounding for the safety of his den. 

            The water dragon was not far behind, soaring low to the ground and roaring. His long body wove around the thicket like a snake, and his tail did best to frighten his hunt by destroying anything in one lash. 

            Finding himself in a horrible situation, the fox realized he was being fooled into running towards the foot of the needle mountain. He knew better, naturally, than to change his direction of escape now. The fox continued for the trap set by the water dragon, and at the last second, quickly twisted on his feet and ran stealthily towards another path. Being not only long, but also very large, the Guardian of the Pond discovered it too late to save himself. He crashed into the mountain of needles, releasing a piercing scream. 

            The ground rumbled as though there were an earthquake. Many people were terrified, but the fox laughed. He had made another narrow getaway, and killed his hunter in a downpour of cerulean blood.

            Cackling, the fox went on his way, deciding he was too clever to retire for the night. He lusted for more dangerous pleasure.

            Evading the Guardian of the Pond wore him to hunger, and so he went to feast upon the Oberon tree. The Oberon tree was the home of a million spirit sprites, which protected the tree's leaves of gold, blossoms of diamond, and fruit of clustered peridot. 

            'Thou art a very greedy creature.' One glowing sprite said.

            'Thou shalt be severely punished, just as your tail.' Said another.

            To the second's words, the fox glanced at his luxurious tail and discovered to his dismay that it had been torn in two.

            'Torn by the water dragon, it was.' A new fairy spoke. 'I saw! I saw! Didst all of thee see? T'was the Guardian of the Pond who split his tail! Didst thou see? Didst thou see?'

            'I saw! I saw! Tip caught by one slashing claw! So fast it was, this silly creature hath not notice!'

            'I saw! I saw!' Flickered yet another. 'Poor dragon has perished to teach thee a lesson, yet now it seems that he has made a freak of thee!'

            'A fox with two tails! A fox with two tails!' Hundreds of them cried in unison. 'How funny it is! A fox with two tails!'

            The creature paid no heed to their chanting, taking whatever more he could from the Oberon tree. More leaves. More blossoms. More fruit.

            'Silly creature, thou art! Thou shalt be severely punished! Guardian of the Spirit, earth dragon, we summon thee!'

            Overhanging vines slithered about their branches and spun together into a massive form. From this form, of ivy and vine, came the earth dragon. Its scales gleamed like a million emeralds, and its eyes were yellowier than topaz. The dragon flew for the skies, half of its body hovering over the dewy soil, while the other half stood erect. The poor fox was frozen on his feet, yet in spite of this, he reacted quickly as the Guardian of the Spirit unexpectedly dove toward him. 

            The fox sprinted out of the forest, the dragon swirling after him in fluid motions. Unlike the water dragon, the earth dragon harmed no life in the wood. Rather it wound about, beckoning the soil to obey its silent commands. The soil rose and lowered, causing the creature in chase to nearly hurdle into solid earth or fall into deep crevices. Thinking quickly, the fox knew what to do.

            He headed for the cavern of glass. Racing through the cave, the fox stormed to reach the opening on the other side. But the dragon was, as with the other, not far behind. The fox knew this quite well, and with his plan following its course, he held no concern. The cavern was slowly growing narrower and narrower, until at last the overhanging glass stalagmites ripped the enormous dragon into mangled shreds. 

            The rest of the cavern the fox had to travel with his stomach on the smooth flooring. Creeping out of the tight crack, he used his forepaws to heave himself out and free. He shook his fur of dirt and sand, grinning wickedly as jade blood rivered around his paws. Licking himself, he pondered the obstinacy of the earth dragon. Even when dead, its blood followed him out the cave, hoping to catch him.

            Traveling down the pebbled path, the fox panted. Never in one night had he had so much excitement! His evil heart pounded soundly in his chest, saliva dripped from his lengthy tongue, and his eyes glew like fireflies on Midsummer Eve. He cackled to himself as he panted, half wondering as to what to do next. Plodding along, the creature was aware of the lightening skies streaked with the cream of Milky Way. For a second he stopped in his tracks to look at space's expanse, captivated by its endless stretch.

            It was at this moment he heard a faint rustle from behind him, and out of instinct he spun and angrily bore his sharp teeth. The rustling hastened for his direction, and peering between the stalks of tall grass, was a poor boy.

            Now, the little boy was not only poor in wealth, but also in spirit and verve. He was deaf, blind, and mute- a child cursed with years of black daylight. His character was made more so pitiful as he was adorn in tattered rags no one would dare to touch, and his feet were blistered from lack of simple shoes. The child's eyes stared blankly before him, seemingly sensing the fox and yet unable to actually see him. 

            The fox thought him to be a stupid brat, meant to die by the unforgiving realities of the world that surrounded them. However, covering his fangs and discerning into the boy, he found something else. There was a spark of soul there, though small, it kindled with warmth and held a torch of valor. Curious, and understanding his own advantages, the fox stepped up to him and sniffed the child. The boy pulled back, his emotions a mix of fear and uncertainty. The creature, nonetheless, pursued in quelling his interest by inspecting this young stranger scrupulously. 

            How small he was. His meat would not serve him well. Perhaps his bones, then, would prove to be of better value. The fox licked his hand, tasting the salt there. Deliciously young he was! Bony, but delicious! It had been a long time since he had fed upon the body of a person!

            Much to his consternation, the child smiled ever so faintly and rubbed the scruff of his head. Bowing, and pulling back, the fox snarled. Untroubled, the boy reached his hand out further- identifying the falsehood in the creature's actions. Touching he creature's spine, he trailed it back toward his tails. This made the fox thoroughly angry, and he was about to snap at the boy with his quick jaw when he noticed that his two tails were both split, creating four.

            He sneered, acknowledging what the Guardian of the Spirit had done to him. He was a freak twice over. A silver fox with four tails. 

            Comprehending his feelings, the boy's hand reached behind the silver fox's ear and scratched there- raising a contented rumble from the fox's chest. 

            A stupid child, this he appeared to be. Unable to see the wealth of silver hair before him. Unable to hear the crafty snarls escaping the fox's snout. Unable to speak to the creature, and yet trusting him enough to caress him. An uncorrupted child, this he was. Without seeing eyes, he had no greed. Without hearing ears, he heard no lies. With no speech, he did not deceive. 

            The fox closed his smoldering amber eyes. He cocked his head one-way and then another as the boy continued to pat his head delicately. Such kindness was bestowed to the fox! Given from one who already had nothing! Silly, silly boy! He will surely die without the instruments of evil!

            The clouds rumbled and rolled. Drops of cool water plummeted to the dry soil, making it slippery. Without hesitation, the malevolent fox took the boy by a strip of his unraveling clothing and led him downward for the giant sakura tree. Following his new companion with no question, the boy sat down as the fox tugged on his rags. Raindrops blotted his cheeks and collected into his bursting lashes. He shivered cold, but made no complaint as he ceaselessly stroked the fox's slender head. The fox surprisingly whimpered for the humble, unkempt child, and therefore swept his four large tails over the both of them. 

            Burrowing his head within his soft, thick fur, one amber eye observed the child. The boy had settled down comfortably beside him, leaning his head against the fox's and his fingers still rubbing even in light sleep. The creature smiled, liking the turn in fortune. It seemed he would have to postpone eating him.

            The fox arose the next morning from his tight curl, and stretched. The boy was slumped against the tree, his breathing weak, but audible. Having pity on him, the fox chose not to make the child his breakfast. Rather he would leave him here, in thanks for his benevolence. The fox unwound his thick, shimmering tails from the youth's body and quietly slipped away. 

            His walk along the trail was a somber and lonely one. Disliking these new emotions, the fox made play as he proceeded for the town market. Morning fairies flocked behind him as he traveled, crying:

            'A fox with four tails! A fox with four tails! Such a silly creature! Such a _foolish_ creature! A fox with four tails!'

            Feverishly, he swatted these pestering fairies with all four- showing them there were many advantages to being a wretched fiend. The fairies scattered, but did not stop in their laughter. 

            'Punished he was by the earth dragon! Two times two for the punishment of the foolish fox! Two times two for the spilt of tails! Didst thou see? Didst thou see? T'was both of them that were caught by the dragon's nail!'

            At the decision that he was discontent with this mockery, the fox stopped and launched at the morning sprites from his powerful haunches. Every bound and leap was futile as the fairies would giggle impishly and fly far from his reach. Being a fast learner, the silver fox released his grudge. In spite of this, however, his ears twitched and bent each time he heard the fairies whisper and laugh:

            'Didst thou see? Didst thou see? It seems the Guardian of the Spirit hath made a freak of thee!'

            At last he came upon the market. He slinked amongst the legs of countrymen, picking up whatever fell from their flimsy pockets or careless hands. Here and there, he found rolling golden coins. Here and there, a bit of bread left on the table. When he had taken his fill and was about to steal some fish from an unguarded basket, his sharp vision caught the image of the boy from last night.

            The boy lent out his hand, and was given nothing, not even from the very rich. Not discouraged, the child ensued walking throughout the street- hand outstretched for the most meager of offerings. Still, no offerings were made- leaving the child to wander around with no hope at all. 

            The fox detested the boy's empty hand, and so forgot about the fish. He skipped quietly through the crowds and settled his head beneath the child's touch the moment he came to his tired feet. Instantly recognizing the feel of soft, downy fur, he smiled and began to pet him generously. The spiteful fox felt his chest rumble again, and was more than compelled to fill the boy's open hand. Onto the child's tiny, dry palm, he left a golden leaf from the Oberon tree. With this leaf, the boy bought food, and as soon as he was fed, the fox had disappeared again.

            Leaving the marketplace, stomach empty of good meat, the fox felt he should satisfy himself with excellent drink. There was an old, dusty tavern not too far away, making a perfect location for the creature to quench his thirst. Creeping in through the backdoor, the silver fox scratched the wooden barrels with his nails until at last fine wine leaked from within it. The red ale spilled onto the smooth floor, and he licked his lips in wonderful anticipation. He was about to lap up the sweet drink, when that familiar child appeared yet again. Whimpering faintly as he saw the child's reflection upon the spilt wine, the fox raised his head. This time, the boy held a cracked bowl made of brown clay. He held out that bowl, high into the air, silently begging for water. 

            The tender of liquor was of the mean sort, and instead of lending his charity, he filled the boy's bowl with urine from the cattle field. It was a horrible trick; one he always played onto innocent fools. But the fox's sharp nose instantly caught whiff of the poison, and so he vaulted over the tables- forgetting his wine- and knocked the bowl out of the child's palms before he could drink it. Cautiously, then, he laid a diamond blossom into the boy's hand and led him out of the tavern. 

            Henceforth, the boy was pulled to a much kinder woman, who lived in a house and collected water into big pitchers. The fox gently lifted the boy's hand to assist him in offering his pay. The woman patted the child's head, and gave him the biggest pitcher of water she had. Having not had a drop to drink in days, the boy gratefully accepted the water for the diamond blossom. Being very considerate, the woman helped him drink from the cup. She understood, with vague sadness, that the boy was blind and dumb.

            Again, the fox left the child- this time at a lowly, but welcoming cottage. Passing through the farmlands and vast fields of perfuming lilac, the creature came upon a small group of children who were playing in the brilliant sun. Round and round they danced together in charming giggles. Round and round did they hold one another's pure hand. The girls would laugh like their billowing bright dresses. The boys would yell, like their flying tresses!

            'Today is the day!' They sang cheerfully as they danced together in a spinning circle. 'Today is the day! The wishes of the paper cranes! Today is the day!'

            'From where shalt they come? The wishes of the paper cranes?'

            'From the sky above, they shalt fall! As gently as the early ray's snow! From the sky above, they shalt fall below!'

            'Come to the world! Thou white paper cranes! Come to the earth! Lest we live in vain!'

            Nonsense! The fox scoffed into himself. Stupid, thoughtless brats! It is unwise to wish, for it brings up hopes. Hopes are paradoxes, for in the end disappointment is born. Thoughtless! From the world below, there is no use for petty wishes!

            Trotting faster as he did not want to hear their merriment, the fox quickly escaped their miserable caroling. Whisking through the abundant grass, many blades of green were shredded from his harsh paws, and then tossed disdainfully into the air as he sprinted onward. He had left the town because of the boy, who had caused him much hunger and more thirst. No more did he desire in aiding the child. No more did he desire in being touched and yet not hunted. Unbearable boy! He took from the silver fox everything, but his prized fur!

            Growing tired, he came to a slower pace. He discovered himself to be in the marshes, where the stalks grew tall and the water ran everywhere. The fox tried drinking from the ground, but found that the water was too bitter for his taste. He spat the water out unappreciatively, and grunted at himself for being so careless in his actions. Amongst the marsh were a little girl with messy braids, and her mother. Together, they stood side by side, looking up into the sky as if some miracle would occur. 

            'Mama,' the young one asked quietly, squeezing the older's hand. 'From where do the paper cranes come?'

            'From the skies above, my dear.' Her mother replied. 'They are made by the Virgins of Winter Snow. 'Tis not winter, as thou dost see, hither we are sent pure white cranes rather than ice. 'Tis a celebration of wishes, most beloved darling- wishes for our lands in the midst of lovely spring.'

            'For why spring, mama?'

            'For spring is the season of rebirth and renewal. Thou see how everything is green? Green is the meaning of new life, flowers, and childlike wishing. That is the duty of the paper crane. To bring us wishes from heaven above!'

            A snort was all the selfish fox had to comment before it unexpectedly began to rain. It did not rain water, however, it rained snow. But it wasn't truly snow, for it was not wet and soft. More exactly, it was dry and sharp- paper that was shaped into finely folded birds that were as white as ice. 

            'The cranes! The cranes! They are coming, mama! The cranes!'

            A flock of a thousand flocks descended from the clouds above! Soaring, gliding, and spiraling did they come! Stunning, fantastic formations… of paper birds with fluttering paper wings. Thousands flew on, while others landed onto brush and marsh. 

Barking, the fox pounced into the air and ripped one apart. Tearing it into innumerable pieces, he caught sight of what was written in black calligraphy within: 'Good Luck.' 

As more cranes flew and landed, he seized as many as he could at a time and mercilessly destroyed them. 'Fortune', 'Great Name', 'Health', 'Far Travel', 'Strength', and countless others were reduced to tiny pieces scattered about in the moist grass. 

            Naturally, he could not vanquish them all, but he did his best to do so. Many cranes had escaped his wrath and awful malice by drifting along the creek or coming to rest far from reach. White paper dotted the marshes, as well as the plains and market streets. No matter how earnestly the fox tried, he could not wipe-out the masses of them. 

            Sniffing around for others he had somehow missed, the fox came upon a peculiar one. Unlike the rest he had seen, this crane was made of pathetic, brown paper. The wind blew at its carefully made wings- making it crackle in the cool air. What kept it from flying away were the many blades ensnaring it with their points. The creature moved quickly for it, until the grass folded from beneath him and he could easily pluck the poor, lowly crane from the earth with his teeth. He was about to grant it the same fate as he had with the others, but somehow found he had no heart to do it. To satisfy his anger, nonetheless, he opened the crane and read what it held:

            _'Happiness and Friendship for Brothers and Sisters'_

            Two wishes for one, inadequate crane? How foolish! Another hope from a stupid Winter Virgin that would not be fulfilled! And for something so glamorous to be written inside something so brown and ugly! The fox could not help, but cackle at the irony- thinking to himself that he must be the smartest and wisest indeed. And so, he stalked off. His energy was spent, and he did have his cruel enjoyment. There may very well be another chance for him to do this again. He would work year by year to erase this fruitless dreaming, and build a better world… for him and him alone.

            He stopped. There, standing before him, was the boy- staring blankly into the sunset. He held out both hands before him, as he had done twice already. The fox clearly growled now, wanting to keep whatever he had left of his treasures to himself. Notwithstanding the silver fox's warning, the boy kept his palms up and open. Frustrated, and wanting the impertinent child to flee, the creature bit him as hard as he could. The fox was hungry. The fox was thirsty. All because of this boy who relentlessly made impositions upon him. He would kill this child- quickly and ravenously. He would spare not a bit of flesh to eat nor a single drop of blood to drink!

            The boy pulled his hand out of the fox's tightly fastened jaw. Bright red dripped from his impaled palm, and ribboned about his pale arm. With this same hand, he stroked the fox's head- not crying at all. Furious, the creature shook out of his touch and snapped at the child's other hand- drawing more vitality from him. Still, the child was resilient and did not flinch in the least. However, he did leave his companion's side to walk blindly through the fenland. When he ceased in his steps, he was amidst the scraps of pure white paper. Bending down, he pressed his bleeding palms onto the muddy ground. 

            The shreds of paper twitched and glew, transforming into thousands of living birds. All had crimson bloodstains upon their snowy, feathered chests- as through their hearts had been pierced by an unseen dagger's edge. Their necks were long and their heads were high. 'Caw!' Caw!' did they cry, stretching their wings and flicking their legs! Their ruby eyes glinted as they jerked their necks every way they could. Upon sight of the silver fox, with its bloodstained fur, the flocks of cranes flitted away as fast as their elegant wings could carry them. To the east, and to the west- everything in between, as the stars guided best.

            There was one crane that did not leave. The brown one. Although it had transformed as the others had, it lay limp in the mire- lifeless. Its eyes were claret, but vacant. It did not move and did not make sound. It was an ungranted wish.

            The fox picked it up by its long, wiry neck. This caused the bird's sharply angled head to droop out of his mouth- a long tongue from its chopstick-like beak sliding out one corner. Slowly, the fox left the dead crane at the boy's feet, and sat on his haunches. The child kneeled down, feeling with his sensitive fingers for what the creature had given him. His cracked lips quivered and gradually dropped. His unseeing eyes sparkled, and shed a tear. He seized the brown crane into his frail arms and began to sob- rocking his thin body back and forth.

            Daunted, the creature knew not what to do. He had attacked this boy, but nevertheless he appeared to have forgiven him without one utterance of it. This stupid child, giving him his affection, and then his blood to give life to these flying wishes… 

            Does he not think of himself?

            Licking the tears off the young one's face, he slid the fruit of clustered peridot into an awkward pocket in the boy's rags. The fox had nothing else to give him. This did not affect the child, as he did not stop sobbing. His sobs were not loud, nor were they quiet. They were honest, and desperately needed to be heard.

            The fox did not leave his side. 

            Noticing his violent shivering, the fox dragged the boy out of the marsh grasping that he was too stubborn to move. He then allowed the boy to straddle about his back, where the little one soon fell asleep with the dead crane still in his violent embrace. The evil fox carried the child a far trip back to the big sakura tree where they had slept the previous night. Warily, he slid his passenger off his spine and leaned him against the trunk of the tree. There was dried blood upon his skin, and tear streaks upon his face and eyelids. The fox sat before him, and licked away these stains. He did this lightly enough to not awaken his unfailing companion from his slumber. 

There was no help for it. This weak, pathetic, dirty child had captured him of all beings… and he did not even care for his precious silver hair.

            He gazed into the sky of late evening- squinting for some sort of astrological answer to his twist in fate. The stars were swirling tonight, a dazzling and most certainly uncommon event. Those stars- whiter than the cranes, collected together to form the Guardian of Shadow Night. Its scales glittered like a million pieces of shattered obsidian, and its eyes were redder than rubies. The black dragon hovered over the both of them- its stare as gentle, and yet as harsh as ocean waves. 

            'The cranes hath prayed for thee, however no guardian in this world is willing to heed. The souls of dark art always misunderstood, and thy soul is amongst the obscurity. Thou art a foolish creature indeed, and this boy hath truly punished thee when no guardian dragon could. Be that as it may, thy heart is in pain for the one who has stolen everything from thee. An emotion as unselfish as so is to be rewarded. Tell me, then, what is thy deepest desire?'

            Glancing at his four tails, which had cost him much pride, the fox grinned. Turning back to the Guardian of Shadow Night, however, he caught glimpse of the child sleeping contentedly beside him. 

            The black dragon understood clearly.

'Happiness and friendship for the poor boy? That wish I cannot grant directly. To be happy, I may grant him sight, sound, and speech. However, with these senses he wilt no longer be a naive child. As for friendship, only thou may grant him this. Fox and child speak different tongues. Therefore, I wilt give thee a demon's body. 'Tis thy true wish?'

            The fox did not move, and answered with only a firm, determined stare.

            'Ah… a wise wish- very wise indeed. But thou must remember: thou art responsible for it. Henceforth, I shalt be one with the boy's body and wilt be summoned only to protect him as my cherished shadow. Should thou not fulfill thy own wish, I shalt kill the boy.'

            The wind blew viciously along with seventy hundred, seventy-seven times seven soaring cranes. They flew gracefully against the darkness and encircled the fox with the spans of their wings. They covered him entirely- sheathing him in feathery warmth. For once, the silver fox was very frightened. He was surrounded in whiteness- patches of bleeding scarlet glaring at him every which way. At first he struggled to escape, when abruptly his body felt very strange- utterly powerful, but weightless. There was a cawing of cranes as his paws and back legs stretched into long, graceful arms and legs. His snout shortened all the way, until he was left with none at all. Then, he felt a surge of energy- light energy- fill his veins. His heart was pounding. He had to breathe. He bursted from the encirclement of birds- their willowy figures exploding into nothing more than drifting feathers. He gasped at his first breath, throwing his head back and sending his silky, silver stands flying behind him.

            He kneeled, a circle of pearly feathers at his bare feet. Swishing his tails and bending back his ears, he cautiously stood: bare, nude, and beautiful with the buttery moon swathing his creamy skin. Here, the dragon smiled, and whirled about the boy's right arm- shrinking as he did so. The guardian held tightly onto the child, as if he were embracing him fondly. After this, the black dragon stiffened, and melted into the youth's skin- disappearing from sight.

            Stirring, the boy opened his eyes- no longer blank- and yawned- no longer mute. His lashes fluttered as he searched about for his companion. When it dawned on him that he was actually searching, the boy gasped. When he heard his gasp, he covered his mouth. Realizing he could hear too, he touched his ears. 

            The fox demon hid behind the sakura tree and watched for what the boy would do. The boy went on his feet, and uneasily started walking around the trunk. Lithely, the fox demon darted around before the child could see him. He glanced about, somewhat confused. There was light giggling, and he turned in its direction. The fox eluded, and laughed again behind him. The boy scowled purely and becoming off guard, the demon jumped from behind and pinned the little one onto the soft ground- giggling as they embedded into the lush earth.

            'Now, _I_ have captured thee!' He giggled melodically, swinging his four tails left and right.

            'Who- who art thou?' The youth asked, eyebrows furrowing.

            'Dost thou not remember?' The silver demon queried, then pouted. 'I am quite hurt.' 

            Gazing into his eyes, the child ensnared a glimmer of familiar amber. The face that hovered above him, clean and lovely, was framed with silky lunar hair. This hair spilt forth from his head, in lengthy spools of magic thread.

            ''Tis thee?' He whispered, running his fingertips along the other's sharp ears. 

            ''Tis I.' Smiling mischievously, he continued: 'and now I may speak to thee. For long I hath not had one to care for, and yet the stars hath given thee to me. Young one, what is thy name?'

            The eyes of the bleeding cranes swam through the little child's irises- beckoning the stars to kiss them with their soft beams and glinting white. 'Yonder where no words are spoken,' he began. 'My name lies. Doth the breaking of light whisper whom I am? Yes, and now I shalt whisper it to thee myself: 'tis Hiei.

            'Hiei…' He pronounced carefully with great consideration. 'Befitting for one of the night. Mine, is Youko. Youko Kurama.'

            Their attention was drawn from one another when they heard the rapid flapping of wings and rustle of brush. Flying for the moon, in unparalleled beauty, was the brown crane.

            Hiei murmured: ''Tis a wonderful thing, when wishes come true.' 

            'As free as a crane, yes, beautiful. The cranes fly because of thee.'

            'And what of the one that belongs to me?'

            'Unexpectedly saved… by a foolish fox punished two times two.'

            'Two times two, then, for the miracle of the crane.'

            'Two times two, then, for the poor boy and the fox with the silver mane.'

            And so this was the legend, untold to many, and understood by few. Of an evil fox, and the birth of friendship new. Until the day comes when the world witnesses the rain of paper cranes, forever we shall be comforted by the flight of the brown one- rare and plain…

 and yet so valued.


End file.
